


Evil Miss Moonshine

by petolinka



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Be ready for some dark fanfic, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Dark Sabrina, Death, F/M, Handsome OCs, Manipulation, Sacrifice, Satan in human form, Satan wants sabrina as his wife, Some riverdale cameos, Warlocks, bad girl sabrina, evil sabrina, madame satan - Freeform, nick and sabrina hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petolinka/pseuds/petolinka
Summary: After tenth episode. Post-season finale story.Sabrina becomes a member of weird sisters.She is about to leave her mortal side by going to academy full time, joining weird sisters, flirting with warlocks.But while she is gaining much more power, it becomes more difficult to control some stuff.Especially, when Satan wants you as his wife.note: okay I messed up with title by implying little miss sunshine but you got it :D





	1. I Have No Apetite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> There are some graphic description of violence. But it just represents this fanfic is going to be dark. I won’t keep on going with violence. I hope you like it. I am very excited about especially next chapter. This is much more an entry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Sabrina is a true member of the weird sisters. So she has to act like she is. It won’t be difficult for her. At least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so my precious friend plainlyfvckedup for beinf my beta :) she has a kind heart

“So...tell me Prudence. What do you guys do out of the Academy?”

Weird Sisters, four of them were sitting on couches whilst they waited for their next class. Dorcas was passing time by braiding Agatha’s hair and Prudence was peeking at a warlock boy that Sabrina had yet to be introduced to.

“We? Huh...you know the answer, Sabrina. After all, you were a participant once, don’t you remember?”  
Sabrina couldn’t hide her smirk as the memory became clearer, “Ah yes. Tormenting mortal boys, how could I forget? I was just thinking, we should do something out of here. Doesn’t it sound like a nice idea?”  
With this, Sabrina caught and held all of Prudence’s interest as the taller girl straightened on the couch that she was laying so that she could get a better look at Sabrina.

“Very interesting offers from you I must say, but we never say no to such an entertainment like this. What do you say girls? “ she directed her question to Dorcas and Agatha who by this times were already looking intrigued.  
Dorcas smiled with joy and nodded, “It has been a long time. The last time was the Baxter mudbloods with Sabrina.”  
Agatha suddenly turned them with a coy smirk and a glint in her eyes, “Since this is Sabrina’s full offical torment, let’s make it kinda special. I haven’t eat some mortal meat for a long time. And also Father Blackhood told it is good for a witch’s health.”  
Prudence’s smile widened with Agatha’s words, “And as you know Sabrina, your sister Agatha was a wreck not that long ago. Some mortal flesh would do her well. What do you say?”  
Sabrina could feel the challenge behind the words but there was also something else. This was their way of showing that they would accept her. Sabrina was reminded once more that they were not like Roz, Susie or Harvey and that they had their own ways to show their acceptance. Evidently, that acceptance was a meal centred around a mortal main course. So Sabrina would take their hand.  
“You know what, girls...” she continued, “aunt Zelda always says the most delicious part of a human body is...heart.”  
——————————————————  
“Guys...Why Riverdale?”  
“So much happened lately in our town.”  
“If heartless, ” Prudence seized the word and Dorcas laughed, “boys appears suddenly, our existence may be in danger. Out of Greendale is better...for now.”  
Sabrina shrugged. There was no difference for her.  
While four was walking, center of the town appeared with all those lights. There were people around the place called Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe.  
“A chocolate shop?”  
“Nope. Just a local diner. But milkshakes are great,” Agatha answered.  
Sabrina had never been in Riverdale before. She wasn’t sure that was exactly a bad thing either, she decided as she looked around and took in the sights.  
“The honour is yours if you would like it. After all Sabrina, this is your first supper..”  
Sabrina turned her head to Pop’s with a one sided smile, “Yeah...I’d love to.”  
The bell above the door rang as the four girls entered the diner. They carried themselves like the powerful beings that they were, creating an aura as they walked together. This aura was so captivaitng that it held the attention of everyone in the modest diner, just the thing they intended to do. They made their way to the bar and occupied 4 of the high chairs. An old man with a ridiculous white hat appeared in front of them, in the other saide of the bar.  
“How can I help you misses?”  
“One vanilla,”  
“One chocolate,”  
“One banana,”  
“One strawberry.”  
They each relayed their order in the matter that Sabina had grown accustomed to. İn fact, she rather enjoyed how in sync they were. They were always synchronised in their own badass way. After their order, they turned to each other once more before a group of jocks wearing yellow and blue jackers with a huge R letter printed on it came in, bringing with them their loud laughters and noise. The boys made their way to the counter where one placed their order, raising his voice unnecessarily.  
“Hi, Pop’s! Same for all of us! Chocolate!”  
The boys made their way to a table, the laughter never ceasing. Sabrina gazed at them before she turned to Sisters. They all nodded with a slight head shake. She picked up her strawberry milkshake and made her way to the boys’ table. When four boys realized Sabrina was there, they stopped chatting and looked at the witch. Sabrina held her glass for them to see and then she slackened her hand, leaving the glass at the hands of gravity. With a deafening noise, glass hit the floor and she watched as her milkshake spread through the spaces between the tiled floo, leaving a pink foamy puddle at her feet.  
“Oops,” she said, directing the boys’ attention to her once more.  
“Now I should buy another one.” she said with a pleased voice, never once beaking the eye contact she held with the one jock who placed the group’s initial order. She assumed that he was their leader of sorts. He was also the first to snap out of the trance like state whereas the other boys were still very much captivated by the witch.  
“Let me buy one for you. On me, for a beautiful lady like you who I never seen in the town before.”  
The Spellman girl smirked before responding.  
“That would be sweet. Thank you...” she waited a second for letting him fill the silence.  
“It’s Chuck. Chuck Clayton.”  
“Well, Charles. Maybe you have some friends to accompany my friends and myself?”  
Chuck let his eyes drift past Sabrina to the other three girls who were sat atop their high chairs at the bar.  
“Of course, I do,” he says as he angles his body in the direction of the boys he came in with.  
“Fellas...there are some ladies who need our company.”

“We hav always wanted to see Sweetwater River. I’ve seen the billboards and signs about it. Will you boys do us the honour of taking us there?”  
They smiled each other playfully.  
“Of course we will. İt will be our pleasure.”  
“Well in that case, what are we waiting for? There is no need to wait I think. My friends are really excited. We can just have the milkshake another time, Charles.”  
——————————————  
The group made their way through the woods, and when they all paused at the riverbank, Sabrina made her way to Pudence, voicing the thought she’d held on to for the longest while.  
“Pru, do we really need kill them all?”  
“What do you mean Sabrina, this was all your idea.”  
“I know and I am still eager to torment them all but maybe we should hold back on the killing. Perhaps we can do two yeah? İf we kill the lot of them, it might look a bit too suspicious.”  
“Believe me sweetheart, Riverdale is right under Greendale on the whole weirdness scale. What’s a couple muders?” Prudence’s lips lifted in a smirk.  
“Still...” Sabrina insisted.  
“Alright. İf you’d really like. We’ll torment the four but we’ll kill two. İs that a deal? At least they’re footballers. That means we can share their hearts. We never share our kills otherwise.”  
Sabrina couldn’t argue with that and she had to be the slightest bit proud of her negotiating skills. She agreed with Prudence and told the taller girl as much, also telling her that she will be the one to do the actual killing. Once that had been agreed upon, Sabrina made her way back to the boys who were being guided by Dorcas and Agatha

A little further on, Sarbina was psyching herself up for what was about to come. Minutes late, she stopped and pointed beyond a wall of trees, an excited grin on her face as she said, “I think I saw something in there. Let’s go Charles. It may be a deer!”  
“Umm... I don’t see anything. Are you sure you saw something? İt is kind of dark.”  
“ Oh don’t be such a spoil spot. C’mon! I haven’t ever seen a deer before!”  
She grabbed his hand tighter and pulled him along, passing the barrier of trees to where she was pointing earlier. Before passing through the trees she glanced back at her sisters and Sabrina saw Pru, Dorcas and Agatha taking the boys into other parts of the woods just like she was doing with Chuck. She turned back to Chuck and they continued moving forward. Whilst they were walking, Sabrina wondeed how she would cast her spell. This spell in particular was designed to play a trick on the mundane mind, making them see the trees as monsters and decaying corpses. She whispered the words very quickly.  
“Mortuum arbor sollicitus somnum exterreri.”  
Sabrina kissed Chuck suddenly. He closed his eyes while spell was activating. Chuck held her waist and pulled her closer and started to try to deepen the kiss. Sabrina responded until she was sure that the spell was ready and then she pushed him to the ground. As he was caught up in the kiss, he was distracted, and fell down. Once on the ground, he began to look around and upon realising the trees, he started screaming. He jumped to his feet in orde to get away from a bush but he jumped directly into a tree and that was how Sabrina made a mortal cry. This should have pleased the witch but Sabrina had to admit that a part of her still had compassion for mortals. She also knew that this part of her would soon be destroyed.  
“I’m sorry Chuck. The only thing I can do for you is to give you a quick death. You’re unlucky, that you accepted my offer. You are lucky that you are with me because if my sister would have you, she was going to give you a painful death. I really am sorry.”  
Since Sabrina signed her name on the Book of Beast, she had some weird symptoms. Especially this drive for blood and pain. Her drive to blood was quickly erasing this compassion and affection she once held for the mortals. In one smooth motion, Sabrina tore into his shirt and dug her nail into his skin, and kept digging until she felt her fingers gasp the had bone after the soft flesh. İn that moment, a black mist appeared just like an aura and surrounded Sabrina.  
She twisted the hand that held his rib, effectively breaking it and allowing her entrance to his heart. She held Chuck’s beating heart, feeling the muscle contract and expand as it tried to bleed life into him. Then she ripped it off from his chest. When she extracted the heart, a fountain of blood sprayed out onto her red dress and platinum colored hair. She looked down at the heart that was laying in her hand and then she looked at the body that lay at her feet. Walking away, she snapped her fingers and Chuck’s body went up in flames.  
By the time she returned to her sisters, they were done. Sabrina gave the heart to Prudence.  
“I have no apetite, sis. Enjoy your meal.”  



	2. Mysterious Behaviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this but then something happened and I changed major things in the chapter. I checked but still I hope everything is okay and hope you like it :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed :)

“Good morning aunties!” Sabrina walked downstairs and arrived kitchen. “Hi cousin.”

”Well, well. My favourite white haired witch is here. I was thinking you were going to stay in Academy this weekend.” said Ambrose while reading his Newspaper.  
“We are in the same place, except my returning back to home at the end of the day, but still i cannot see you much.”

“So do I.” said aunt Zelda while walking near by the table.  
“But I can’t say I am displeased with it. Quiet the opposite, I’m happy that you are more interested in your magical side.” She took a deep brethe from her cigarette.

“But it wouldn’t be so bad if you don’t stay there in weekends, honey.” Aunt Hilda said. “Are those girls behave you good?”

Sabrina sat the chair and started eating her omlette. “Weird sisters are nice. They’re showing me so many things that I don’t know about witchcraft. Also aunt Zelda told the best friendships happen in the Academy.”

Hilda nodded. Then continued doing her breakfast.

“So...what about you and that Scratch boy, huh?” asked Ambrose playfully.

“I didn’t talked with him for a month. So, Nothing.”

“Is it whining that i hear? Sure thing...” he gave her a huge smile.

————————————————

“How was your weekend?”

“Ambrose autopsied a new body. But he don’t like it anymore since he started teaching in here.”

“Well, he is good at what he teaches.”

“Do you think can we catch the potions class? Ambrose will be mad if I miss.”

“Last kiss then.” said Alaric.

Alaric Finster the blond boy from her old class kissed Sabrina with passion. “I changed my mind, not last kiss. Skip the class.”

Sabrina was sitting on his lap but she stood up and made a mirror spell for looking at herself.

“Nope. I gotta go.”

Alaric held her hand “Please?”

“Another time.”

She turned her back to him carelessly. Then she headed to upstairs.

——————

Ambrose had worn his scarlet suit with a black shirt in it. All of them had small cauldrons in front of their desks.

Ambrose snapped his finger and an invisible hand started writing the ingredients of the potion with a white chalk.

“Hi everyone. It’s Professor Spellman. Today’s subject is Sleeping Potions. Spesifically,  
Potion of Death Sleep. If any person, magical or not, drinks more than standard-dose, it takes you to get into a coma. Which no one can awake. But witches and warlocks with insomnia also use this with a low-dose for a dreamless sleep.”

He finished his word. Then swallowed, “Any questions?”

“Yes, Mr. Scratch?”

“What if a mortal drinks the potion? I mean the low-dose.”

Sabrina looked behind, there he was. Tall dark haired boy with black eyes. He noticed her look, stared back to her. When their eyes meet Sabrina turned back her head.

“Nice question Mr. Scratch. I told witches and warlocks can use it as a sleeping drug yes. But any dose even a drop can get a mortal into coma.”

Ambrose walked in front of the blackboard and showed “how to do” part with his hand. “Here is the steps. Follow them carefully. Finish it by the end of the class.”

Sabrina took some witchelm root and started cutting them very carefully. She added some rat tails and unicorn horn dust. She stired the mix eight times clockwise. For the grand finale she dropped some mint leaves.

“It smells perfect, Spellman. I admire your talent.”

She heard Nicholas’ whisper from behind. He had appeared out of nowhere.

Sabrina had been hanging with Nick for a while. Then, they had been not talked much. But now, Sabrine was noticing his mysterious flirtings with her.

She didn’t reply back to Nick. She was angry about his stupid mysterious behaviors. Yes, she was hanging with weird sisters but at the end, Nick was his first friend in the Academy. She was caring about him and his ideas. She was missing the hours that they were reading books and studying in library. Talking about her father’s diaries...and much more. 

Sabrina took a deep breath and kept on stirring her potion.

After potion had a light green colour she stopped stirring and waited for Ambrose to check.

“Well done kids. It was an easy one but i am pleased about the results.”

An hour later, Sabrina packed her stuff and took them to her chest in dorm. It was end of the day. Agatha and Dorcas were reading books on their beds.

“Hello girls.”

“Hello Sabrina.” they said synchronized.

“I’m so bored...” Agatha yawned. “This week is is horrible.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Dorcas murmured.

Suddenly, Prudence walked in loudly.  
“ Hi girls. Good news. Alaric Finster is throwing a party...It is tomorrow night.”

———————————————————

Lilith/Wardwell was sitting the chair in Faustus Blackwood. Fireplace had a warm fire and the room was dim. Fire’s light was shining from Wardwell’s blue eyes.

“What I said is true, Lilith.” said the high priest.

“WHAT? The Dark Lord in a human form? But why?”

“I don’t know. But I can feel the density of his existence.”

Wardwell leaned towards Father Blackwood.

“Do you have any idea about...who?”

“I am not sure.” He touched his chin. “Not one of his standard bodies. Probably someone from academy. Maybe a student maybe a teacher. I tried to get in touch with the Dark Lord but he never answered my prayers. But as I understand from you reaction, you did not know neither. I thought you might help.”

Lilith got furious suddenly. “Of course I can!”

“So... there will be a students party tomorrow. I’m sure you can learn about it. Check the students.”

“Do not try to order me.” Wardwell threatened him.

“I won’t. But we need to cooperate. And as the High Priest of the Night’s Church, It would be awkward if I go there.” replied Blackwood slowly.

“Why would the Dark Lord wants to go to a party?”

“Maybe he is looking for someone. Who knows?”

 

——END OF THE CHAPTER TWO——

 

 

 

 


	3. I Had To

After wearing her dark purple party dress, Prudence looked at Sabrina. She already was ready with her blood red dress. “Why Alaric did not tell you about it?”

 

“Well he is trying to be mysterious I guess. Good boy behaviors didn’t work.”

 

Prudence grinned, “What have you done to him?”

 

Sabrina shrugged, “Nothing. Except leaving him because of the Potions class.”

 

Prudence laughed loudly while sitting on her bed. “He wants to impress you. I bet that’s the reason why he even throwing this party.”

 

“Well, duh! It seems he succeed cause we are going there.”

 

“We are the weird sisters. There is no party without us.”

 

Sabrina sitted near by Prudence while waiting Agatha’s and Dorcas’ make-up. There was something bothers her. She bite her lip and wondered about him. Was he going to attend the party?

 

“Tell me.”

 

Sabrina scowled. “Tell you what?”

 

Prudence rolled her eyes. “What disturbs you. You never give a fuck about going a party. At least last months it was like that. But now, I can see, there is too much thing in your mind.”

 

“Nothing, Pru. I just feel tired that’s all.”

 

Pru, gave her a half smile. “ _Scratchy_ -issues?”

 

Finally, Sabrina gave up. “Okay you got me.” She took a deep breath. “Since he came back to school something bothers me about him. I feel...I feel like something about him has changed. But I can’t figure out what it is.”

 

“He only went to his family’s home for vacation. Maybe he had an affair or some traumatic family problems. I feel blessed by Satan sometimes by not having a family, indeed. No offence. The thing is Brina, people can act different sometimes. Even they’re warlocks or witches.”

 

Sabrina nodded. This was so true. And herself was a good example.

 

“And I saw him how sneaked behind you and whispered you. Only a fool cannot understand he still has a crush on you.”

 

“Yeah, maybe you are right. By the way... it seems it is not a matter. I mean, him and I...”

 

“No worries, sis. At the end we are warlocks&witches. Our relations does not depend on love much.”

 

Agatha and Dorcas appeared near by the door. They had their dark blue and dark green dresses.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

 

An hour later, they had arrived the Finster Mansion.

 

“Okay girls...Let’s start this party.”

 

Loud music, soft lights, chit chats of people, smell of alcohol.

 

They made their iconic entrance. Side by side with a crazy aura. There was no chance that anyone wouldn’t stare at them. Girls were glaring at them with jealousy. Boys were gazing at them with fascination. Prudence, Sabrina, Agatha and Dorcas had pleased and sneering smiles on their lips with this kind of interest.

 

But...

 

Sabrina felt a hestitation in her heart. But she never showed it on her face. But her eyes were looking for someone. Until...

 

“Hey, Sabrina..”

 

Sabrina stopped walking and see the guy in front of herself.

 

“Hello, Alaric.”

 

“Do you like the atmosphere of the party?”

 

Alaric smiled. He was a good-looking guy. He was tall, blond and had green eyes. He was not an idiot, he was even kind of a cool boy. That was the reason why Sabrina chose him for hanging sometimes.

 

“The party that you never mentioned to me. Well....we’ll see I guess.”

 

“You made me to decide to organize this party. Can I be your company?” he said with a charming voice.

 

“Of course.” she replied confidently but on the other hand her eyes were searching for Scratch.

 

Alaric grabbed a glass of Witch’s Brew for Sabrina. “Be my guest.”

———————————

 _I_ _literally_ _HATE_ _this_ _body_ , Lilith thought. She was in a teenager girl’s body for camouflage and she had already missed Wardwell’s body. Mary Wardwell had had a terrible sense of fashion. But she was fit and attractive with some nice make-up tricks.

 

Now, this teenager girl’s face was full of acnes. But this was the best body that she could’ve found before the party.

 

She walked through Finster’s mansion. She had never heard about Finsters before but there were so much witch families.

 

Nobody cared when she entered inside.

 _There_ _you_ _are_ _my_ _successor_...

Sabrina was sitting on a couch and near by her there was a blond prince charming.

 

But she had to focus to a source of dark energy. She closed her eyes and searched for auras. Sabrina had a shiny dark&gold glowing aura. She was far different from any witches. Regular witches and warlocks generally had yellow, green, blue or purple auras. A witch dancing crazily had pale green aura. A warlock near by her had a blue one. Prudence night had a shiny purple one. The prince charming in front of Sabrina had purple aura with silver glows.

 

Lilith turned around. The song was hellishly loud, everybody was dancing madly. She was invisible in the crowd.

 

She looked for more people.

 

 _Unholy_ _Satan_!

 

There was a boy! He had wide shoulders, strong arms, dark eyes ,dark hair and pink lips.

And his aura was...

 

 _Red_.

 

A red aura with dark swirls.

Boy was checking out Sabrina while she was chatting with blond boy.

 

“ If _this_ is our Dark Lord...firstly his choice of body is so tempting. And most importantly he is only checking his future hand.”

“I could have do this for him. But I have no right to disagree. It seems I’m done in here.” She murmured.

————————————

 

“Can you show me the bathroom please?”

 

“Yeah, just go straight ahead from here then turn right to corridor. At the end of the corridor it will be on your left.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Sabrina stood up from couch and went through the corridor. She turned right. It was a really dark corridor. 

 

She suddenly felt a hand holding her arm so tight. So tight that she even felt some pain. The hand pulled her in a room next to bathroom.

 

She was getting angry. But curious at the same time, about what the hell was going on.

 

“Tacet gurrio..” A male voice said and then the door closed with a wind.

 

The room was dark and cold. She heard scratch of a match. Then a candle lighten up the guy’s face.

 

“Nick?! What are you- why did you-?”

 

“Shh. I will explain. I just want you to trust me, Sabrina. Whatever you do, do not trust Finster, okay? Act like you like him. But do not fall into his traps.”

 

Sabrina was frusturated. “Why? And also why should I listen to you?” she asked agressively.

 

“Because I am Nicholas Scratch who was your crying shoulder, who was your confidant, who helped you to solve your father’s puzzle,saved your ex and put himself in a fatal danger just because you asked him to do.”

 

“You disappeared for months! Without telling anything! When you came back you did not talk to me even a word!” she cried. Her frusturation was turning into pain.

 

“You don’t understand!”

 

“You left the town. You left the school...you left me, Nick.”

A drop of tear appeared on her cheek. Her eyes started burning. She dug her nails into her palms for distracting her despair.

 

“ I had to Sabrina. I didn’t want any of it. But I had to go, I had to ignore you. I need to protect you.” he begged. Nick held her hands.

 

“I don’t need anyone’s protection! I am more powerful than almost any witch!”

 

“Yeah...That’s true. But there is only one creature that you can’t even fight alone.”

 

 _Him_...

 

Nick looked at her brown eyes. Eye to eye. Hand to hand. But a wind blowed out of nowhere. Sabrina started sobbing. Nick pulled her to himself and hugged her.

 

After few minutes, she looked at his warm dark brown eyes. He tried to smile but his eyes turned into red.

 

————END OF CHAPTER THREE————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like it. I KNOW this chapter was kinda complicated but I guarantee all of your questions will be answered in next chapter! Thanks :) ^^


	4. Who Is

For a moment, Sabrina was looking at his warm brown eyes. But when his iris slowly changed to red, she was staring at it in a shock.

She released his hands and stepped back with tears on her cheeks.

“Who... are you?”

 

He gulped. “ I am Nicholas Scratch.”

 

Someone knocked the door, “Sabrina are you there?” Sabrina stepped backwards to the door.

 

Nick whispered, “No...don’t..”

 

“Yes?” Sabrina replied back to the voice behind the door.

 

“Are you okay? This door seems locked.” said Alaric.

 

“Yeah, I’m good, coming.”

 

Nick closed his eyes and disappeared from that room.

 

Then Sabrina opened the door. “I just wondered what’s in here. Sorry Alaric.”

 

He gave her a huge smile, “It’s fine. Just keep on enjoying party. Let’s go..”

———————————————————

 

“...and that’s why I need your help Ambrose.”

 

Ambrose scratched his chin while listening Nick’s story.

 

“For protecting her?”

 

“She has to learn the truth. Piece together everything. It makes sense.”

 

“Yeah...unfortunately it is.

 

———————————————————

 

Alaric brought a small box on table. He opened it, there was a small black metal ring with a red stone.

 

“I made this gift for you. I want you to accept.”

 

Sabrina was still feeling the affects of what happened minutes ago. She looked at the ring. Giving a ring to your flirt as a present was a weirdo thing but still, it seemed harmless to her. She shaked her head as an acceptance move. Then he smiled and made a move to put it on her finger. But she stopped him.

“I’m going to carry it on my necklace’s chain for a while. I hope there is not a problem.”

 

Alaric paused. Then grinned. “Of course...”

 

Suddenly, Sabrina felt a sharp headache. She fell down and put her hands on her head. Started fighting with it. It was like an invasion to her mind.

 

“I have to go home.” She begun walking through the door. She saw Dorcas kissing a boy but didn’t care and pulled Dorcas to herself, “I’m going home, tell this to Prudence.”

Dorcas looked at her angrily because of Sabrina’s separting her from warlock boy but at the end she nodded.

 

“Sabrina! Are you okay?” Alaric ran after her.

“Yeah, I just need to go.”

She went out from the house and stood in front of the tree which was near by the house.

 

Ambrose...she whispered before fainting.

 

Ambrose was casting a spell before her fall and she appeared on Ambrose’s room suddenly. Nick Scratch caught her weak body before she hit floor.

 

Sabrina’s nose begun bleeding.

 

“What happened to her?” Ambrose asked.

 

Nick didn’t answer. He casted a spell to wake her up. It worked and Sabrina got up from Nick’s lap.

 

“What the-?”

 

Sabrina noticed that she was in her home, in Ambrose’s room. Then there was Nicholas.

She looked at his eyes. There was no mark of redness.

 

Sabrina stood up slowly and walked to chair. Ambrose gave her a blanket. She was shivering. Nick wanted to warm her up with his arms but first he had to tell her.

 

“I will bring a cup of hot chocolate.” said Ambrose and left the two alone.

 

“I’m gonna tell you all. I should have done this before.” He swallowed.

 

“I am Nicholas Scratch of Hell. Heir to the Dark Lord’s throne and... the son of Satan himself.”

 

Sabrina looked at him with shocked eyes. “Nicholas? Oh my....” she said with pain with pity.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

“My mother was a witch. She died a long time ago. She was a talented woman from Scratch family. My aunt raised me. When I turned 13, my father came to visit me.”

 

I started to go to Academy then. I was trying to loyal and worthy of his blood. I improved myself. About magick, about spells. Everything. I started reading your father’s diaries. It gave me a different look to our world.”

 

He paused. Took a deep breath with wet eyes.

 

“I was admiring love of mortals. I was admiring Edward Spellman’s love for a mortal.

 

But as Satan’s son, how dare I run from power and lust? They were my birthright.

 

Whatever... I tried to live like an ordinary warlock. And I handled my situation well. Until...his call.

When I go to my home for vacation I actually had a call from Hell. My father needed my services.

 

After seventeen years? I wondered.

 

He said that he’ll need me for getting you the half-breed witch.”

 

He waited and swallowed again.

 

“I dared and asked him why.

 

According to a prophecy Blood of Hell needs a heir from the half-breed witch who’s fate is special.

 

First he thought it was my mother.

But my mother was not a true half-breed.

Only her grandmother was a mortal.

 

But the witch in the prophecy was actually you. That’s why he let Edward Spellman marry your mother Diana. I figure all this out not long ago. If I knew...I could change things...I wouldn’t let you sign your name.”

 

“I stayed away from you...for preventing him to notice the things between us. I have his blood. I can be the one who symbolizes Blood of Hell in the propecy.”

 

Whole time...she thought. Whole time, he tried to keep her away from harm.

 

“He always tried to seduce you with power. When he noticed that you are a half mortal. He noticed power is not enough. But he was unable to bring himself to accept the thing he needs to have you was...love.”

 

When he finished his word, Sabrina was speechless. She put her hands in her face and closed her eyes.

 

She bite her lip...Put her hand on his cheek. Tried to wipe his tears.

“Don’t worry about me. He is not here. We can find a way and you can help me like everytime you do.”

 

Nick looked at Sabrina’s necklace.

 

“You took his ring?”

 

“Alaric’s? Yeah, I didn’t want to accept but he insisted.”

 

“Praise the hell, you did not put it on. Take it off.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Do you know German, Sabrina?

Alaric means ‘Ruler’ in old German

And Finster means ‘Dark’. He’s the Dark Lord.”


End file.
